An image forming apparatus that can execute plural processing functions which are different from each other is known. Such an apparatus may be, for example, what is called an MFP (multi-function peripheral).
Here, in some cases, when an MFP or the like is requested to execute functional processing from a certain PC (personal computer) or the like via a network, the same functional processing as that functional processing based on a request from another PC or the like is being executed, or the functional processing that the MFP is requested to execute cannot be executed because of the influence of the fact that another functional processing is being executed. Conventionally, in such situations, it is difficult for the user to grasp the execution status of the MFP that is the target of the execution request of the processing. Therefore, in order to request the execution of the processing irrespective of the execution status of the MFP of the target and execute the desired processing, the user has no choice but to wait until the other functional processing ends that is being executed.